Magic At Midnight
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Carrow is just a girl dealing with life and being a witch. Going to work and school and encountering the occasional demon. She's not clueless about magic, demons or the underworld. Chris is dealing with his own problems, doing his best to keep Wyatt from becoming evil. But their path's cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Carrow is just a girl dealing with life and being a witch. Going to work and school and encountering the occasional demon. She's not clueless about magic, demons or the underworld. Chris is dealing with his own problems, doing his best to keep Wyatt from becoming evil. But their path's cross. **

**Hey guys. This is my new story, giving Charmed a try. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was almost three in the morning when I finally made it home. I was exhausted. Friday nights were always brutal at Nikki's as more people came in to either eat or drink. While Nikki's was called a restaurant, it doubled as a bar more often than not. No matter what was going on in the world, people always found a reason to drink. If things were going well, they drank to celebrate. If things were going bad, they drank to drown their sorrows. It was a never ending cycle that kept the liquor industry booming and me with a job.

I unlocked the door to my small apartment, flipping on the lights as Six, my cat, rubbed against my jean clad legs. I used to jump whenever he did that, especially in the dark, now it was simply routine that he would greet me at the door when I got home, usually at this time. . Six was an all-black, lean stray cat I had found outside my apartment building, and had taken in a little over a year ago. People liked to give cats a bad rep, but he was a great companion. The only companion I had actually. _Don't go there Carrow._ I pushed back past memories and closed the door, both in my head and the front door. Some things were better left in the past, even if you have to fight to leave them there. Instead I walked into the kitchen and gave Six some food and refilled his water bowl. He ate like a dog twice his size and yet he stayed lean; life truly was unfair.

I got some cereal for myself as Six ate. I looked around my one bedroom apartment. It was small yet it was spacious enough for me. The kitchen was big enough for one person, two if they didn't mind being a little squished. It led into the living room which consisted of a crimson red three-seat sofa, a black recliner chair, both facing a small TV that served more as background noise than anything and separated by a glass coffee table. Taking up the rest of the available space was taken up by a bookshelf crammed with books. In place of a wall were sliding glass door that opened into a balcony that gave you a great view of a couple bars and dark streets. Down the hallway to the right was the bathroom and the only bedroom which had a queen sized bed, a dresser with two night stands and a walk in closet the size of a broom closet. I loved it, it was cozy and mine.

Soon I was finished and I made my way to the bedroom, ready to crash. My bed looked so inviting I almost fell into it without changing out of my clothes, but forced myself to do so. Ten minutes later I was in bed already passing out, and I barely felt Six jump in next to me. I was on the boarder of consciousness when I got the strange sense that even as I lay in bed, embracing sleep, something was changing.

When I woke up later that day I could still feel that same strange sense. Though I had the power of precognition it was very weak, so I chalked it up to being tired. I had only gotten five hours of sleep and though I wanted to go back to sleep I couldn't, which actually forced me to get ready since I had some errands to run and another shift at Nikki's at eight.

I pulled on a burgundy sweater, left food for Six and left my apartment. Some of the fall chill had invaded the hallway and told me that we were in for a real winter this year. I braced myself against the cold, wishing one of my powers included fire to warm up, and walked into the street.

I reached my car and made my way to the university I would be attending in a week. College life wouldn't be what I had imagined growing up. There would be no dorm, no crazy parties and I didn't feel like I was missing out. I had never been the party type and I would much rather be in my own apartment with my cat than getting drunk around a bunch of strangers. Yet, I still wondered what the experience would have been like, to have one semi-normal experience. My life was made up of more unconventional things than conventional having moved around a lot, always changing homes and schools, the few times I went to school. I had alternated between home-schooling and public school, ultimately being able to graduate in a public school which I had only attended for three months. Yep, conventional simply was not my area of expertise. For the most part I didn't mind since it had given me a different perspective on life, a different way of dealing and change didn't instill a sense of despair like most people seemed to feel. Life had been based on change since I could remember and rather than cling to routine like others did, I always craved a change every once in a while. I had my fair share of issues that resulted from events in my life, but who didn't?

Rather than travel down that road I turned on the stereo and it began to blast my favorite Three Days Grace songs. I was a sucker for rock. Letting myself get lost in the music instead of my thoughts I drove, forgetting about the past, about how different my life was, and the weird feeling that had been plaguing me since the night before. I was so lost that I almost completely drove past the school, only reacting quick enough to make it into the underground parking garage. I found a parking spot between an old blue Toyota and a red convertible. I got out, grabbed whatever papers I needed and headed towards the elevator, ignoring a chill that seemed to come from within as I crossed the parking garage.

As I made my way around the school I took in the gothic like architecture of the building. The exterior was made of stone while the interior was made of wood, from the floor to the ceiling. It gave the hallways a warm yet older atmosphere. If you could ignore the modern technology it would feel as if you were walking around a school or church in pre-modern England. If anything, I would enjoy simply walking through the halls and the campus, especially early in the morning or late at night. I wasn't much of an artist except for the standard stick figures, but in instances like this I wished I was. After fifteen minutes I finally found the registration office almost on the other side of the campus. It would be my luck that I parked as far from the office as possible. I walked inside and was glad to see that it was practically empty.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady behind a desk asked. She had ice blue eyes and short blond hair in a bob which contrasted with her red lipstick. She seemed to be in her late forties or early fifties though it was obvious she was meticulous about her appearance.

"Hi. Yeah, I just needed to turn in some papers and finalize my class schedule for next week." I replied, taking out the papers in question.

She nodded in approval, "What's your name and birthday? And I'm going to need your official transcripts as well as ID."

"Carrow Wilson. August 31, 1990." I said as I handed over the papers with my driver's license.

She began typing away on her computer and after a minute or so she began reciting my class schedule and asked if it was correct.

"Yeah, that's right. I have a copy of it; I just wanted to know if I'm all clear to start next week?"

"Yes, we just needed to have your official transcript in the system. Now you're all in the clear. Anything else?"

"No that's all. Thank you." I gave her a friendly smile, which she didn't return, and left.

Walking back to my car didn't take as long now that I knew where I was going and when I got into the elevator I got the same cold chill I had before. Once again I ignored it but wished I hadn't when I made it to my car. As I was unlocking my car multiple things happened at once.

A demon appeared about ten cars away by the elevator with an energy ball ready, looking around as if someone was coming after him but when he saw no one the energy ball disappeared. He looked like your standard low level demon, with skin almost like black leather, horns protruding from his bald head. He wore tattered clothes which were torn in places. His eyes were all black, no white to be seen and he had big yellowish fangs. I couldn't smell him from here but I'd had enough of my own encounters with demons to be grateful for the distance. He smiled and said something but I was too far away to hear.

Then behind him white and blue lights began appearing and soon turned into a person. It was a guy, about six feet, dark brown hair falling in a shaggy mess, the ends in front almost reaching his eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were though that was the least of my worries at the moment. He was wearing a dark button up shirt with dark jeans but there were holes and burn marks in various parts. It was obvious he had been fighting the demon and was now following him. The demon began to turn around, probably having sensed the guy, obviously a whitelighter since he had orbed in, but before he could think about attacking he was thrown back when the guy lifted his arm. My eyes widened in shock.

Whitelighters didn't generally have powers, let alone anything as strong as this guy's telekinesis. Could he be a witch? But then, how had he orbed? I only pondered it for a second or so before my attention was drawn back to the fight. The whitelighter began walking towards the demon, a knife in his hand, though it wasn't any standard kitchen knife, it was a dagger, and would apparently soon call the demon's body home sweet home. I should have felt some ounce of worry over someone dying, I shouldn't approve of the kill, but demons weren't people. They hurt and tortured, taking pleasure in their pain, going out of their way cause chaos. I would bet anything that this particular demon had it coming, whatever the whitelighter would do. The demon was soon standing again, an energy ball at the ready.

I held my breath, hoping the stranger would know how to defend himself. He seemed to have some experience but any creature that came from the underworld would know how to be sneaky, would play dirty. The demon flung the energy ball even as another appeared in his hand. Thankfully the stranger used his powers to fling it back towards the demon, who in turn jumped out of the way while throwing the second energy ball. Again, the stranger flung it back. This went on for a while as each rival got closer to each other. I suspected that was the plan, get as close as possible and then attack. It became harder for each one to avoid the energy balls as the distance lessened though they kept it up. Finally the whitelighter threw the dagger, but while he didn't miss, he was only able to embed it in the demons shoulder. A howl resounded through the garage followed by a string of curses, not of the magical variety.

"You think a little knife is going to stop me?" The demon taunted as he pulled the dagger out, barely wincing.

The stranger gave him a cold smile. "No, but it distracted you."

The demon's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Distracted me from what? You're alone whitelighter."

"From this." He said simply as he threw what appeared to be a small bottle, a potion.

It hit the demon, shattering. A screamed erupted from him as he began to smoke. Soon all that was left were ashes. The whitelighter stood and watched, and finally sighed, having seen the demon truly vanquished. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked to the guy who had bent to pick up the bloody dagger. I didn't know what to do now. Should I leave? Should I go see if he's ok? He seemed fine, if a little roughened up. What if he decided to come after me because I'd witnessed something people aren't generally supposed to see. I had assumed he was the good guy because he'd been fighting a demon, but even demons fought each other. He could be a bad guy merely settling a fight. With that in mind I began to talk a few steps back, refusing to give him my back. If I could just make it to the entrance of the garage I could walk back to the college campus and bid my time. Maybe walk back next to summon. Surely he'd be gone by then. Having I plan I finally turned around, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there."

I froze. Was he talking to me? How could he have seen me?

His voice rang through the garage again. "You might as well come out. I know you saw all that."

"Damn." I whispered.

I turned around and went back to stand by my car. The stranger was right where I had seen him, dagger in hand. That didn't help my nerves. Unknown guy, whitelighter, powers, vanquishing potion? This was not looking good for me. He was closer now than when I had first seen him and now I could tell he had jade green eyes that pierced right through you. He was good looking, but in a rugged and brooding kind of way.

"Um, hi." I managed, along with a smile that I hoped said _I'm no threat_.

My attempt failed miserably as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?"

I shrugged, going for a casual attitude. "Just a bystander. Good show by the way."

I didn't think it was possible but his eyes narrowed more. "You're not screaming. Or crying."

Confused I asked, "Should I be?"

He began walking towards me and I had the urge to take a step back. "Most people who saw what you did would be either crying, screaming bloody murder or running."

Understanding dawned on me. A normal, human person would be doing one if not all of those things. Demons and whitelighters with energy balls and magic were things from movies, not something a people take in stride. Right now I was the weirdo but it was too late to run or cry or scream. It was one of the few times it sucked that I didn't scare easily.

"Maybe I think this is a dream?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

"What are you?" He asked getting closer.

Switching tactics I answered, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

"What are we, in first grade?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

His lips twitched seeming like he was fighting a smile. Soon though he was back to suspicious. "That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"You didn't ask a question." He pointed out, seeming triumphant.

It was odd, but I had the urge to laugh. I couldn't believe I was standing in front of a guy who could possibly try to kill me and I was in a bantering match with him.

Again I rolled my eyes, "We could do this forever but obviously neither of us is going to give in. Instead, I'll make you a deal. You'll let me go in one piece and I'll forget I ever saw anything."

He cocked his head to the side, seeming to consider it, then shook his head. "On one condition."

This time I narrowed my eyes, "If it includes me shedding any blood, no dice."

Confusion clouded his expression. "Blood? You think I'm going to try to hurt you? I killed that thing because he's a demon, the scum of the earth. Unless you've been preying on people lately, I should have no reason to go after you."

A part of me was relieved by his words, though I was still on guard. People always lied. "No I haven't. So, do we have a deal? You let me go and I never saw anything."

"You don't believe me." He stated.

Shrugging I simply said, "People lie. Not just demons."

His eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "So you're not just a normal human. You know more than you're leading on. I knew it."

_Crap_. I sighed, "Fine, yeah. It's obvious enough since, like you pointed out, I'm not freaking out."

He took another step closer, the only thing separating us was by truck. "Are you a witch?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm not answering anymore unless you tell me what you are too." It was only fair.

He considered that, then nodded. "Ok, but you first."

"Yeah, I'm a witch. You're turn."

"I'm a whitelighter. At least partly."

My curiosity peaked at his answer. Could you really be only part whitelighter? "What do you mean partly? I thought you were either a whitelighter or not."

"Nu-uh, you said it yourself. Even trade."

Slightly disappointed I conceded. He was right. "Ok, fine."

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'm Chris."

"Chris." I echoed. It fit. "I'm Carrow."

He smiled, though it was more of a smirk. "Nice to meet you Carrow the witch."

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokoro E. Junnaya****: Thanks so much for the review, I appreciated the constructive criticism and for the next chapters I'll try to include a little more interaction between the characters. If you have anything to add about this chapter I'd be happy to hear it. It's nice to get a helpful review since most seem to simply be of the "please update" variety. And I completely agree with you about grammar and spell check. I probably have a couple mistakes in here I missed but I try to write as best as possible because nothing distracts from a story like bad spelling or grammar. But again, thank you so much. :)****  
**

**Chapter Two**

I looked at Carrow, taking in her deep brown eyes and dark brown hair which contrasted with her lighter skin. It should have been obvious that she was somehow connected to the magic community. I couldn't read auras but I was fairly adept at sensing if someone had powers of any sorts. It was what had helped to sense her from the beginning. Her calm demeanor after watching the fight surprised me and raised suspicion. Even witches tended to freak out whenever there was a demon around and especially if there was a fight. She had barely seemed surprised, that is until she tried to get away. It had amazed me that after seeing the demon she had thought I would hurt her. Of course if I was being honest I would have thought the same thing. Just because someone fights a demon it doesn't make them good. Many times I had seen demons fighting each other simply because one had hunted in the other's territory. Sometimes the worse the person, or demon, was the more they were prone to start fights.

"Nice to meet you too Chris the part whitelighter." She said and surprised me by extending her hand.

I wanted to smile at her words. It was obvious that my ability to orb yet have powers intrigued her; it was a common reaction if you didn't know a Charmed One. I took her hand, much smaller than mine, and felt a spark of electricity as soon as we touched. I knew she felt it too by the way her eyes slightly widened. I shook her hand then let go disregarding the moment. She seemed harmless enough, although I didn't know what her powers were, but I was still suspicious. Having spent so much time fighting Wyatt and being on guard constantly made suspicion an integrated part of me. The only people I could say I trusted were the sisters. And yet even being suspicious didn't stop me from talking to this girl without some sort of plan beyond attacking the minute something went wrong. It wasn't like me to be unprepared, something that had saved me more times than I cared to count.

"So, what was up with the demon? I know they're not usually up to any good but how did you two end up here?" Carrow asked after a moment of awkward silence.

I shrugged, "Wrong place, wrong time. For him anyway."

She smiled, "I'll say. Well, it was nice meeting you and seeing a demon turn to ash but I've got to go. I'll hold up my end of the deal, since I never saw a thing."

The way she spoke about demons made it clear that there was no lost love there, another point in her favor. Many people made the mistake of thinking of all demons as human, even when they had hurt or killed someone. I had no such dilemma. Very rarely were there demons that had any sense of right or wrong.

I nodded in response as she got into her truck and orbed to the manor to tell the sisters that at least one of the demons had been vanquished. I made a note to find out more about Carrow. As a rule I didn't like to leave things up to chance and she would be no exception. I needed to know that her having witnessed this wouldn't somehow come back to bite me in the ass. I knew better than most that messing with the past even in the smallest of ways could have consequences, not always good.

Once in the manor I found only Piper who was in the kitchen putting the last of the vanquishing potion in bottles for later use. The sisters had found four demons preying on college students by groups, many times when they were leaving parties. It was perfect hunting ground since the students were usually too drunk or high to react quickly. The demons didn't kill their victims, at least not usually, but left them almost comatose, sucking away their life energy. That was how I had ended up at the university campus with one of the demons. The other three had escaped and I had only been able to track one. While it wasn't exactly a victory at least now there was one less parasite around.

"Hey Piper." I greeted my mom as I sat on a stool.

She looked up, worry clear in her eyes. Even though she didn't know I was her son, or rather that I would someday be her son, she still worried about me. That knowledge helped whenever things became almost too unbearable. I would save mom. There was no other option.

"How did it go? Did you get any of them?"

"Yeah, one. The other three go away, but I'm sure that even missing an accomplice they'll hunt again. If not tonight then soon." I reached across the counter and took three of the vials. "I have a plan for tonight: we split up and search different parts of the campus. They might be targeting parties but they might settle for anyone. But we need to make more for you guys."

"I'll make more but I can't do it tonight. Wyatt is sick and no one is available to babysit."

"What about Phoebe and Paige?"

She shook her head. "I doubt they can either. Phoebe has a date on the other side of town and Paige said something about a charge."

"Piper we need to focus on finding these demons, they're going to attack again. We need to stop them before they do."

"I know that Chris but I highly doubt they'll attack again today. They're going to bid their time, at least for a night or two."

"Fine. I'll go do it on my own. At least make the potion." Frustrated I stood. I would go take a shower and change then go look through the Book of Shadows.

Not even ten minutes until I had finished taking a shower and dressing the Elder's called me away. That wasn't usually a good sign, but rather one that I would soon have more on my plate than I already did. Sometimes being a whitelighter was more trouble than it was worth if only because of the built in bosses that came with the job. I orbed to stand in front of the council.

"You rang?"

"We have a new charge for you." The Elder Ariadne spoke first in her usual disapproving manner.

Though the Elders supported the Charmed One's in their destiny to fight evil and stand for good, they weren't big fans of the sisters themselves. They disapproved of their lives, how they continuously fought to have normal lives even if the endeavor was pointless. Their stubbornness and independence didn't help since they saw it more as defiance though the sisters were usually right whenever they went against the wishes of the Elder Council, but it still rubbed them the wrong way because they weren't used to being ignored or thwarted. Since they saw me as an ally of the sisters I got my fair share of disapproval. If and when they found out I was the son of a Charmed One, things wouldn't be any more amicable. Not that I really cared. Though the Elders fought for good, they saw things as black or white, no grey areas, which impeded them from understanding that things were not always that simple.

"What about the sisters?" I had suspected that if I stayed in the past long enough I would be given another charge besides the Charmed One's but I hadn't expected it to happen so soon. I couldn't allow them to be given to someone else, someone who could interfere with keeping Wyatt from turning evil.

Artemis spoke next, "They will still be your charges. Many whitelighters have more than one charge."

"Unless of course you don't feel you can handle both." Ariadne interjected.

It was obvious she hoped that was the case, and I didn't doubt that were I to say so they would stick me with the new charge.

"Won't be a problem." I replied, making sure not to reveal any emotion.

Artemis nodded, "Good. Your new charge is a witch living in San Francisco. You will be her first whitelighter, so explain it as best as you see fit."

"What's her name? Some background would be good."

Ariadne spoke up, annoyance lacing her words. "That is your job. You must get to know your charge, create a bond. But her name is Carrow Wilson."

I wanted to argue, opened my mouth to do so, until the Elder's last words sank in. Carrow? Could it be the same witch from the parking lot? If it was, it would make determining whether she was a threat or not that much easier.

"Fine, but can I at least get an address? Or is that part of the bonding process?" Ariadne's eyes narrowed at my sarcastic response but gave me an address none the less.

I nodded, orbing there and found myself in a small apartment that was empty except for a slim, black cat that jumped off the couch to rub against my leg. I debated between staying and waiting for my new charge or coming back later. It would look bad if she found a stranger in her home; even if she found out I was a whitelighter. Invasion of privacy and all. It would be worse if she turned out to be the girl from the parking garage since I would probably come off as a creep or stalker so with that thought I petted the cat one last time and orbed to my room in P3, planning to come back later.

Once there, I began making plans to scout out the university campus again. I could pose as a student leaving a party and try to walk with a group and set it up as bait. It wasn't the safest plan but I would be there in case of anything and the moment the demons figured out I was a whitelighter they would try to run. It would minimize the danger for anyone caught in the crossfires. I doubted the sisters would agree but since they were all too busy I could take the chance and hopefully get rid of at least one threat.

Since there was still some time before the demon's usual hunting time I decided to see what else I could learn about Carrow Wilson. As my charge I was supposed to have some type of sense when she was concerned. At least that's how it worked with the sisters because even when I didn't know exactly where they were I could sense and orb to them. The only problem was that they usually called me and since this girl wouldn't know to do it would be I would have to guess.

I closed my eyes and focused on the name but I couldn't sense a thing. I tried again with the same result so I practiced sensing Paige and almost right away I felt her. Maybe it took more than a name, something I couldn't test since I knew what my aunts looked like, so instead I pictured Carrow, remembering her dark eyes and long brown hair. Just like with Paige I was able to get a feel on her quickly, which answered my question as to whether or not she was my new charge. Rather than waste time waiting for her at her apartment I orbed to her to get introductions and explanations over with. Hopefully she would be as calm with this as she had been earlier with the demon.

I ended up orbing next to Carrow's truck just as she was walking out of a grocery store with a handful of bags. I looked around to make sure no one had seen me and saw a little boy stare at me with wide eyes but I counted my blessings since he appeared to be around three or four, too young to be taken seriously. When I looked back Carrow was next to the truck on the opposite side, seemingly oblivious to my presence.

"I hope you're not stalking me." She said without looking up. _Not oblivious after all_, I thought.

I walked over to her. "Self-centered aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously without cause since you're standing next to my truck and all."

When I didn't respond she closed the door and crossed her arms, eyeing me. Although she had seemed easy going about finding me next to her truck, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was suspicious. Not to mention that she had a key tucked between her fingers, ready to be used as weapon. It made me wonder what her powers were, if she had any.

"So if you aren't stalking me, why are you here?" Even as she said it she looked around, on alert.

"It's obvious you knew about whitelighters, but how much do you know?"

She shrugged, "The basic stuff. They're like guardian angels for some people, they can orb and they can heal sometimes. And they can apparently have other powers, like telekinesis although I've never heard of it till today. Why?"

I ignored her silent question about my powers. "So you know they can be assigned to witches, like you."

She nodded then her brows burrowed together in confusion. "Like me? What are you trying to say? That I'm getting assigned to a whitelighter?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The Elders just assigned it but I wasn't sure how you would take it since you've never had one before."

Her eyebrows remained scrunched together but rather than seeming confused she seemed annoyed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I need a whitelighter? I've never needed one before, what's the deal now?"

"I don't know. The Elder's aren't very forthcoming with information. But they don't always have a specific reason; most witches are simply assigned to a whitelighter, until they aren't."

She shook her head, "Shouldn't I have been consulted about this? I mean, it is my life. They shouldn't have the right to simply impose a stranger in my life or impose me onto a stranger."

She made a point I had thought about many times before but unfortunately: "The magical community isn't exactly a democracy."

Carrow huffed in annoyance, "I never agreed to that." For some reason I found her annoyance a little comical if only for the fact that at least someone shared my feelings on this topic. Then she sighed. "So what now? Do I get to meet my assigned guardian angel or am I not allowed that either?"

I simply looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked, and then I could see realization dawn on her. "You? You're my whitelighter?"

"Don't sound so pleased." I said, somewhat annoyed by her tone of disbelief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. You just don't seem like the guardian angel type."

"Thank god for small miracles."

**Thoughts?**


End file.
